1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermosetting polymers which incorporate metal atoms. More particularly, this invention relates to the reaction product of an epoxy resin and a metal complex which is a reaction product of tungsten carbonyl and/or molybdenum carbonyl with pyrrolidine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,482 to Robert C. Shaffer, discloses furfuryl alcohol copolymers of a polyester prepolymer of maleic acid or anhydride and a polyhydric alcohol which incorporate tungsten and/or molybdenum metal atoms. The metal atoms are incorporated into the copolymers by reacting the polyester prepolymer with a reaction product of tungsten or molybdenum and pyrrolidine.
U.S. Application Ser. No. 893,622, filed Apr. 5, 1978, issued Jan. 22, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,043, discloses thermoplastic and thermosetting polymers which incorporate tungsten and/or molybdenum metal atoms. The metal atoms are incorporated into the polymer by reacting a monomer or polymer containing at least one free carboxyl group with a reaction product of tungsten or molybdenum and pyrrolidine.